How to annoy the hair offa Legolas
by Water Lily4
Summary: In which Legolas visits Canada, and meets some shady characters, including Gen, Kels, Kelsi, Paula and Danielle, not to metion Deadly...


A/N: Though this is on Gen's account, and this IS Gen's story, it's me, x- silver-saffire-x that's typing this up, 'cause she's a lazy bum. (A cry in the distance: "HEY!") So, (SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION ALERT!) after you finish reading this, please go to my account and read my fics. ^_~  
  
Also take into account that Gen is French, so any reference to a French brat or French fry means her. Any grammar mistakes that I missed are also because English isn't her first language.  
  
Deadly is the voice in Gen's head, but he's in the form of a purple dragon with two legs and no arms. . . don't ask.  
  
Additional note: Water Lily=Genviève aka Gen x-silver-saffire-x= Danielle Dark Omen=Kelsi Darth Trinity (aka DT)=Kelsey aka Kels  
  
Chapter 1: An elf, a crowd and two bottles of pepper spray  
  
Gen was walking down the school hallway, almost exploding with joy at the thought that it was the last day of school.  
  
"Yahoo! School go bye-bye!"  
  
Deadly: "Let's make sure it never comes back, I have a few explosions in mind."  
  
Gen: "Shut up, Deadly. We can't blow up the school!"  
  
Deadly: "Why not?"  
  
Gen: "Not enough explosives, duh!"  
  
She was about to leave the school when something caught her eye. "Oooooohhh! What's this?"  
  
Deadly: "Does it perform mass destruction?"  
  
Gen picked up the two bottles she had seen on the floor. They were both labeled 'pepper spray', and had a picture of a bear on them.  
  
Gen's eyes sparkled. One more prank couldn't go wrong.  
  
Deadly: "Please can we use it, PLEASE?!" bad side taking over, bad side taking over. . .  
  
Picking up each bottle, she started running in the direction of the cafeteria. "More people, more pain!"  
  
As she turned the corner, she noticed that the crowed was bigger than usual, and it seemed that all the girls in the school were gathered around something tall with long blond hair.  
  
But that never stopped her from terrorizing people before, so Gen kept on running, screaming, "PEPPER SPRAY!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
All the girls turned around at the sight of the only thing that could drive them away from what they were attacking, (Which was Gen running towards them holding two bottles of pepper spray, screaming like a lunatic.) and ran way screaming like a bunch of chickens.  
  
Now that the crowd was gone, Gen noticed for the first time that someone was sitting on the ground covering his eyes. Gen was very intrigued by this, for no one had stood ground in front of her before.  
  
"How come you're not running?" Gen asked suspiciously.  
  
The person looked up and Gen noticed something odd about him.  
  
"Holy Deadly! You're an elf!!" Gen was now screaming.  
  
"Thanks for saving me, you came just in time." The elf said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never saved you!" Gen said as if someone had just accused her of murder.  
  
"Yes, you did." The elf persisted.  
  
"What the hell? I was doing that for the bleeping fun of it!" Gen was now mad, but then added, "Ahh, pepper spray, a girl's best friend."  
  
"Suddenly I don't feel so safe anymore." Said the elf with a frown.  
  
But Gen had no time to reply, because something round and red flew from somewhere underneath the lunchroom tables and hit Legolas, for that's who the elf was, in case you hadn't noticed, strait in the hair.  
  
"Ai! Pain!" screamed Legolas as if he had just been stabbed in the hair. (He considers his hair a vital organ)  
  
"See, I didn't save you!" Gen's smile grew even bigger. (if that's possible)  
  
A girl with a long brown braid came out from under one of the tables.  
  
"'Lo, Gen."  
  
"Hey, Danielle, having fun with your paintball gun again?"  
  
"Yup, soooo, what are you going to do with that elf now?"  
  
"I don't know, probably the same thing I do with everybody I like to annoy."  
  
"What, you mean you're gonna tape him to the floor and cover him with ketchup?"  
  
"No, the other thing!"  
  
"Oh! You do know that if you take him home without telling Paula, Kelsi and Kels, they'll probably kill you right?"  
  
"Aw, man! At least I'll be able to have a decent party for once."  
  
Gen was remembering about the time she had invited everyone over and none had come for fear of being ambushed by a possessed girl with two bottles of pepper spray.  
  
*Now back to Legolas who was still sitting there watching the most demented and completely useless conversation he had ever heard.*  
  
Legolas' thoughts: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe I should just edge away silently, maybe they won't notice, maybe a mob of crazy fan girls IS better than staying with these two.  
  
But just as he was ready to jump up and run for his life, Danielle's and Gen's attentions were back on him and something inside his head was telling him he was doooooomed.  
  
(No, Legolas isn't schizophrenic, when she said: 'and something inside his head', it's just a figure of speech. ^_~)  
  
A/N: (SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION ALERT) If you liked the beginning of this, check out my completed fic: Of Hobbits, Halflings & Little People. Me and Gen and the rest of the Merry Band of Psychos are in it. ^_^ It's under my account, x-silver-saffire-x. 


End file.
